


Fire Sale

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae teaches his new fucktoy Chayeol to deepthroat.





	Fire Sale

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 28: **training** & day 29: **mirror kink** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

‘One day we won’t need the ring gag, will we,’ Jongdae coos as he strokes two fingers over Chanyeol’s tongue. Chanyeol’s hogtied and kneeling, his body held tight with back arched and chest up. He’s already seconds from drooling on himself, but he nods anyway. It’s the only option really.

Jongdae smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. ‘That’s right. Because you’re going to finally learn to be a good cockwhore and deepthroat me properly.’ Jongdae slides his fingers out of Chanyeol’s mouth and gets his dick out, pushing his clothes half way down his thighs as he does. He slowly jerks his cock with his spit-slick hand and steps forward, forcing Chanyeol to tilt his head up to see his face. ‘Maybe today will be the day, hmm?’

Jongdae takes a grip in Chanyeol’s hair and turns his head toward the floor length mirror next to them. ‘Look at you, wet for my dick already,’ he mocks, then he looks down. ‘Both ways.’ Surprised, Chanyeol sees his own erection in the mirror and sure enough, there’s a fat bead of precome on the tip threatening to drip down the head. Jongdae snorts and smears it off with the toe of an expensive boot. ‘That’s the only reason I haven’t gotten rid of you yet. What a fucking easy slut.’

Jongdae tugs Chanyeol back to face him and grips the base of his dick. Chanyeol makes a noise in his throat and curls his fingers and toes in anticipation. ‘Open wide now,’ Jongdae sneers, laughing at his own joke as he feeds his dick through the gag. Jongdae’s cock is thick so the metal ring feels huge, stretching Chanyeol’s lips obscenely and making his jaw ache already. Jongdae wastes no time cramming his dick in all the way, his balls tapping Chanyeol’s chin. 

‘How did you even get to be a bitch for someone as powerful as hyung when you’re so bad at sucking dick,’ Jongdae says casually, watching their reflections as he rocks his hips slowly back and forth. ‘It’s too bad he didn’t have the time to break you in,’ he tsks. ‘But lucky for both of us, I do.’ Jongdae’s smile is cruel and knowing, and not for the first time Chanyeol wishes Jongdae hadn’t won that bet with his former master.

With his wrists and ankles cuffed and behind his back, Chanyeol can’t brace properly and has no way to catch himself if he loses his balance. As usual, he has to dig his toes into the floor and pin himself on the fat rod of flesh in his throat in order to stay upright as Jongdae fucks his face. The grip in his hair is still there though, and Chanyeol closes his eyes and tries to sink into the sensation of being held up as Jongdae rolls his hips faster.

‘Eyes open bitch.’ Chanyeol snaps his eyes open and looks at the mirror through lashes clumped with tears. He looks a mess already, eyes watering, drool running down his chin and dripping on his flushed chest, cock still hard and dripping precome onto a slick puddle on the floor. He even imagines he can see the push of Jongdae’s cock against the inside of the throat, distending it as he’s used. Jongdae is snapping his hips harder now, thrusts so forceful that Chanyeol’s worried he’s going to chip a tooth on the metal of the ring gag. 

‘Gonna choke you on my cock so much you grow fucking gills,’ Jongdae growls, using both hands to yank Chanyeol’s head against his pubes. Jongdae holds his dick there over and over, for five seconds at first, then ten the next time, fifteen, thirty, and longer, forcing his way in as Chanyeol’s mind floats away with his ability to count. Who knows how long it’s been this time but the pressure is building in his chest and it’s unbearable, Chanyeol can hear himself, _smell_ himself. His jaw is locking and his hips are bucking helplessly and he tries to moan as more tears run down his cheeks, still trying to watch himself in the mirror because Jongdae told him to, even though his eyes won’t focus.

‘Stop trying to breathe,’ Jongdae says, and slaps Chanyeol’s face. The angle is wrong but it still hurts, and with no danger of getting his dick bitten off Jongdae does it again, harder. Chanyeol’s eyes are watering and his lips are starting to crack, his throat and chest working against the vacuum in his body. Jongdae pulls back and Chanyeol gasps, his inhale ended abruptly by the cock shoved into his throat again. Jongdae’s grinding it now, feeling the smooth, wet muscle of Chanyeol’s insides grip the head of his dick. ‘There we go, I knew you could do it,’ Jongdae groans, eyes closing in pleasure.

Chanyeol drifts, he doesn’t know how long, but then suddenly it’s like waking up from a nightmare—his eyes fly open and strains against his cuffs, rubbing his wrists raw as he struggles and grunts. But not only is he unable to push away from Jongdae’s cock but he _needs_ it to hold himself up, center him, but he can’t fucking _breathe_ because there’s a dick in his fucking lungs. Chanyeol almost wishes Jongdae would just put his small, strong hands around his neck and squeeze, using his throat like a proper cocksleeve and end it.

But then he feels Jongdae’s dick twitch against his palate. ‘Fuck!—Take it, just like that,’ Jongdae grunts, pressing Chanyeol’s face into his body hard. Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol sees Jongdae’s balls draw up and then his mouth and nose and esophagus are flooded with hot, bitter jizz as Jongdae comes, pulsing over and over into Chanyeol’s body. Jongdae hisses as he pulls out, come flowing freely out of the gag and over Chanyeol’s face and body, joining the precome on the floor. 

Chanyeol hacks and sputters, trying to clear his airways but forcing more come up his nose and over his split lips. Jongdae pets Chanyeol’s sweaty hair off his face, shushing him.

‘You finally did it. We’ll make a proper cocksucker out of you yet, won’t we.’

Chanyeol looks at himself in the mirror and nods. It’s the only option really.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
